


Never Forget

by Markiplier_Egos



Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: All genres covered, Angst, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Countdown, Drabbles, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kids, Leaving, Lost Memories, Multi, Pining, Smoking, Spoilers for WKM, Wilford Mother Loving Wilford, Z-A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplier_Egos/pseuds/Markiplier_Egos
Summary: Drabble series of the background of WKM and events afterward.This is a countdown to the 1 year anniversary of Who Killed Markiplier





	1. Z is for....

He wasn’t about to let anyone know, but he wondered how long his stolen body would hold on. The years had not been kind to the DAs body, as one would expect from a form whose heart hadn’t beaten in nearly a century.

His powers had been able to hold off the worst of the decay and rot, but there was only so much even he could do.

Nature could be delayed, not stopped. Becoming the Halloween version of a zombie wasn’t in his plans, however.

Mayhaps it’s time for Dark to search for a new unfortunate soul to evict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Zombie


	2. Y is for...

Yellow was the color of William’s shirt, the one He always said made the Colonel look dapper. 

Yellow was the color of the daffodils he picked her to bring a gorgeous smile to her face.

Yellow is the booze he tosses back without a care, friendship on the mend. Why else would Mark invite him?

Yellow was the gunshot, the muzzle flash more blinding then his anger. Red takes over as it blossoms on their shirt, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

Yellow is the Madness, too bright and vibrant as it twists his mind, but it’s all Wilford knows now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Yellow


	3. X is for...

The show started from the moment he walked down the stairs to the welcoming crowd below, faces he knew better than his own, and there was those he didn’t know at all, but what did that matter? He knew the script for tonight.

He would play host.

He would play that he wasn’t in crippling pain as he was since the betrayal.

He would play that his blood didn’t boil at the booming laughter.

He would play as if he didn’t have a plan to flip the mood of the night on its head.

He was an actor after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … Xenial- used to describe a friendly relationship between a host and their guests


	4. W is for...

You kept that worthless thing?”

Damien flushed, finger rubbing the silk of the Mayor ribbon on his lapel.

“Of course I did,” He mumbled, throwing chips down, “Raise,”

“Fold,” Mark laughed, “I’m surprised as well Damie, we only gave you that as a joke,”

“It was still a gift from two dear friends,” He mumbled, ears burning.

“Well old friend,” Wiliam snarked, “I’ll call your bluff.”

“You flip first,” Damien countered.

“Flush.”

Damien grinned, “Full house.”

The colonel swore only for a voice to pipe up.

“Straight Flush,” The DA purred as the men groaned, their piles dwarfing everyone else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Worthless


	5. V is for...

Strings pulled as taut as He used to stand, so elegant and poised, looking regal even with his short stature.

Presence breathtaking, like how She used to draw every eye in a room, demanded respect by merely being there.

Melodies flow from it as lovely and sweet as the words they used to spin. Making the listeners feel emotions and motives they didn’t always fully comprehend.

One wrong move could burn you worse than any flame, just like It had been long ago.

Yes, Wilford thought, leaning against the door to where the music played, Dark is the perfect violinist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Violinist


	6. U is for...

They should have known. They should have left the manor before anything even took place, but they couldn’t do that to Damien, so excited to introduce them to his childhood friends. They had been eager to wipe the floors with the lot of them in poker, too.

So they ignored the way their skin crawled. Ignored that how wrong Mark felt, how inhuman. They acted like Celine wasn’t right about them knowing.

Because They did know, but they were unwilling to speak up. Now all the DA had was the deep feeling of regret in the shattered expanse of void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Unwilling


	7. T is for...

A Toast of chocolate milk and animal crackers, a promise to be friends until the end of time.

A Toast of sodas, a celebration to summer, a promise to never let girls get between them again.

A Toast of cheap beers, a celebration before leaving to different colleges, a promise to always have the others backs.

Toasts of whiskey, of scotch, of vodka, three men breaking further and further anger only growing, will they ever heal?

A Toast of champagne, a celebration of returning to each other. Too bad one of them has plans to break all their old toasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Toast


	8. S is for...

His mind broke into millions of little pieces at the sight.

Celine and Mark together? He never pictured it happening, but they had been pressed together only moments before.

“Damien!” Mark squeaked pulling away from Celine only for her to hold him in place, glaring at Damien.

“What are you doing in my room?” She hissed, making him smirk as his brain rebooted.

“Saying good night,” He answered, “I could have sworn Mark was my guest.”

She threw a pillow at him.

* * *

 

Gazing in the broken static-ridden mirror, Dark remembered and wondered of a past that was not his own.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Shatter


	9. R is for...

Go Back to Sleep.

How he wished he could

The chaos in his mind was too loud, too bright.

So he drank, fought, flirted and danced until his body shut down for him, letting the black nothingness sooth his aching soul before he was forced back into the real world.

So that’s why he was here, at least it was until he saw a familiar face appeared in the crowd. He forced a smile as he fixed his wig, hopping up on the stage as the Detective broke through the crowd.

After all, there ain’t no rest for the wicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Rest


	10. Q is for...

“For the last time, NO William!”

“But Dami~ No one has to know.”

“You’re not convincing me, so just give up with your dignity still intake.”

“That implies I still had any dignity left to lose.”

“No, it implies that you ever had dignity. Which would also be untrue, but that doesn’t change my answer.”

“I thought you loved me.”

“The two facts presents are not related, William. Now are you going to play or not?”

William frowned, and slide his knight to take Damien’s bishop. Damien’s grin was practically feral as he moved his rook

“Checkmate.”

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Quarrel


	11. P is for...

The aches he faced now were unimaginable, the cuts that burned with each breath, bones sliding out of place with every movement.

At first, it was agony, mind-numbing pain radiating every second, but after so long it had faded into the background, bothering him less then pins and needles would a normal person.

No, the only pain he felt now was the twisting pain from them leaving him.

The sun was rising now and he finally gave up. Mark pushed himself off the bottom of the pool and drew in the first breath he had had since the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Pain


	12. O is for...

Every morning was the same process.

Wake up from whatever haze he threw himself into the night before.

Figure out where he was.

Figure out what year it is.

Get ready for the day.

He laughed at himself for the middle two, he should be able to remember where he had gone to bed, and the year on the calendar. Yet, he wasn’t too upset, he was getting older and memories did start going as you grew in years.

Though he had always been told he’d go grey when he grew old, not pink, but who was he to complain?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Old


	13. N is for...

Inhaling, he sucked the swirling mass into his lungs, letting the tendrils lick through his chest, spreading heat through his being.

Exhaling he allowed the cloud to condense around his head, stress melting off of him like ice cream off a hot clown car’s roof, the edge of his headache already fading away. 

More puffs from the slender tube and the overly intense colors shirted back towards a familiar monochrome. 

“No slipping off so early, Detective. The night’s still young.” 

He smirked slightly, turning towards the pick-covered man he once called a friend.

“I’m not Wilford. Just getting my fix.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Nicotine


	14. M is for...

“So the legend says we just have to say Murder and lighting and thunder will interrupt us?”

“Shane! Don’t say that!”

They watched intrigued. None had entered since that night, but there was a crew with cameras. Two men seemed to be arguing for the cameras, goofy grins plastered on their faces.

“Chill Bergara,” The blond laughed, “I’ve been saying Murder-”

Lighting streaked across the sky. The short one jumped as the crew looked around.

“See, Madej!”

“Dude, the storm was brewing already, Me saying Murder-”

Thunder rolled again, making the group collectively stop. Perhaps They would have some fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Murder


	15. L is for...

_Dear Mark,  
_

_I’m sorry it had to be like this, but you’ve left me with no choice._

_I’ve seen you three times in the last four months and each time you’ve either been too drunk to even acknowledge me. I can’t go on like that, and I wonder if you even love me anymore._

_I’m leaving with William tonight. He’s made me feel more love the last six months then you have in the last two years. Don’t be mad at him, he’s made me so happy._

_I’m so sorry, I’m going to do what’s best for me._

_Love,_

_Celine_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Love


	16. K is for...

“Tag! You’re it!”

Damien gasped as he felt the tap on his back, turning in time to see Mark’s missing tooth grin before the older boy took off. He laughed and speed down the steps maybe find the other two players in the field.

He veered left as he saw a flash of red.

“Gotcha, Billy!” He screamed, diving for the taller boy. William screamed as he was tumbled down to the ground.

“Dami~” He whined face squished to the dirt, “That’s cheating!”

“No it’s not,” Celine said peeking around the side of the gazebo, “Now come on, you nitwits!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Kids


	17. J is for...

The beast lucked in the darkness knowing his prey would be there soon.  
  
The door creaked open before a scream sounded   
  
The light switch was thrown.  
  
There was Damien, soaked through with bright blue paint.  
  
Next to the light switch stood William, his mustache twitching with amusement as he tried not to laugh.   
  
“I detest you, Major,” the newly elected mayor groused.   
  
“Oh come on Dames, it was just a joke.”  
  
“One day I’ll get you back for all these jokes, ”

* * *

As William stumbled around the manor, his laughter growing louder as he realized that Damien had kept his promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Joke


	18. I is for...

They sat side by side.

As if on cue, both lifted their hands to the ivories and let the music flow.

She smiled glancing over at him. He nudged her, careful not to mess up his own fingering as she squeaked. In retaliation, she stepped on his foot.

Their dance continued until they were too far in their mirth to find the keys.

Leaning on each other as they caught their breath, he pulled a small box from his pocket.

“Will you marry me, Celine?”

Tear prick in her eyes she responded, “What do you think, Mark? Yes, I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Ivories


	19. H is for...

Da-bum Da-dum

Their heart never pounded harder than when introduced to their new tutoree

Da-bum Da-dum

Blood pounding, but they couldn’t tell if it was from his laugh or from the booze.

Da-bum Da-dum

He was elected. They whooped after it was announced and he scooped them into a hug. They wished it had been a kiss.

Da-bum Da-dum

He asked them to be his DA, trusting them with everything. They said yes.

Da-bum Da-dum

They had been invited to meet his childhood friends. They were honored.

 

Their heart beat no more, the one it had beaten for gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Heartbeat


	20. G is for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 out of the 100 words in this chapter start with G, I find this hilarious and wanted everyone else to be aware.

“Why is there is there a goat?” Mark groaned out, the sun too bright against his eyelids.

“Will’s in a girdle and garter belt, and Damien’s in a gown, the whole room looked like a garbage dump, and your first question is about the goat?” Celine scoffed looking like a glowing goddess next to the gungy group on the ground.

Damien glared up at her from under the grand piano, grumbling, “Go to Hell, Golddigger.”

She rolled her eyes, “I just want my groom alive for our grand night.”

“If you guys keep gabbing, I’m going to gag,” William groused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Goat


	21. F is for...

“Give me those!” Will growled, trying to snatch his glasses back. Damien smirked down at him from where he stood on the back of the coach, bouncing on his heels.

“Come get them then!” He called jumping back and taking off down the hall. William swore, tearing after him. Celine just huffed and leaned back into Mark’s chest.

“Idiots,” She mumbled as they heard a crash and Benjamin’s panicked screech.

* * *

Mark jerked up with a gasp, the constant pain he had been in for years now telling him he was back in reality.

Honestly, he just wanted his fantasy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Fantasy


	22. E is for...

“Who gave him that?” Mark cried from the patio railing gazing with fearful eyes down at the pair on the tee box. 

William glanced up, “It’s just a small firecracker, Chap.”

Damien pinched the bridge of his nose, “Last time you two had firecrackers, we got thrown out of the country club!”  

“Don’t be dramatic,” Celine laughed flicking the lighter on, “We only singed those hideous curtains.” 

“Don’t you dare-” Mark cut himself off as Celine lit the fuse. 

_**BOOM** _

They winced as the flames sprung up around the gazebo. 

Damien turned on his heel, “I’ll call the fire department.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Explosion


	23. D is for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Who Killed Markiplier Hell Week!

The Actor sets the date, methodically planning away.

The Mayor was overjoyed at the date, life was looking up.

The Detective looked at the date and started to work.

The Colonel viewed the date, awed. Was this the olive breach he craved?

The Seer glanced at the date with skepticism, this didn’t sound like the man she married.

The DA wondered about the date, wondered why they were welcome to such a private time.

The Butler, Chef, and Groundskeeper prepped for the day until the manor looked better then it had in years.

The doors open.

The Day is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Date


	24. C is for...

The body’s gone, but how can this be? It watched, all seeing as always, as they ran around terrified of events they had no control over.

They scurry about, hoping for an answer, but It wasn’t going to let them. It wanted to have fun, to watch them dance, to have a break from this eternal boredom.

Then guns were pulled.

It wasn’t part of Mark’s plan, but maybe It would be able to squeeze another casualty or two out of this.

But then that Seer arrived, and Its chances shot through the roof.

 

Now the real fun could begin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Celine


	25. B is for...

“You look stunning.”

The whisper made Celine look up, seeing a wide-eyed Damien.

“Shut it,” She groaned turning back to her draped in white reflection.

“I’m serious. Mark’s very lucky.”

“I prefer my dark dresses,” She sighed, a tiny smile revealing her true feelings “But I do like the veil.”

“Make it your new statement piece,” Damien suggested, holding out his hand, “It’s showtime.” 

* * *

“I’m going to be sick,”

William chuckled, “I’d offer my flask, but Celine would roast my balls if I killed you,”

They jumped as the music shifted, William slapping Mark’s back with a grin “It’s showtime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Before


	26. A is for...

“Didn’t that Doc clone of yours say none of you are allowed to drink,” 

Wilford and Dark didn’t even pause their consumption of the whiskey. 

“Not like we can actually die, Mr. Shot-through-the-Heart,” Dark grumbled, “Plus we have a good reason tonight.”

Abe agreed, “You ever going to tell me what actually happened?” 

“Does it matter” Wilford laughed hollowly. 

“Suppose not. You got an extra glass?”

Dark held up a spare, already filled with amber liquid. After they got comfortable on the coach, Wilford held his glass out and they toasted each other with somber expressions. 

“Happy Anniversary, Old Friends.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H̵͡a̧҉̵p͟҉̵p҉̸̸͝͞y҉͏ ̵̨A̷̴̸͢n̢͞n͢͝i̴̶͝v̡̡̛͝e̴͟r҉̴s̢͏a̢̢̧͢r̸̨̕y̧̕͡͝


End file.
